<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Love Her Don’t You? by brenforelsket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036766">You Love Her Don’t You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket'>brenforelsket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt request “you love her dont you?” “Was it that obvious?”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Love Her Don’t You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt request “you love her dont you?” “Was it that obvious?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sudden knock on the door draws Erwins attention from his large stack of reports to the door of his office. </p><p>“Come in,” he responds. It’s the first time he’s looked up for his paperwork since he started in the early evening when the sun was still shining but that was long ago, now it’s pitch black outside and the only light is coming from the flickering candles in his office. </p><p>When he sees your figure enter, he relaxes immediately and his stoic expression turns soft, an effect you have on him quite often. “What are you doing here so late, Y/n?” </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” you reply as you shut the door behind you and make your way to the seat in front of his desk. “What are you doing up so late Erw- Commander?”</p><p>He lets out a chuckle. “Erwin is fine when we’re in private,” he reminds you sweetly, he loves the way his name sounds coming from your lips. “I’m doing paperwork. Care to keep me company?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” you reply, taking a seat across from him.</p><p>Now that you’re closer, he notices the redness around your nose and eyes. Your normal sparkling and bright e/c orbs now puffy and tired. “Are you alright, darling?” Genuine concern laces his tone but the sweet pet name causes you to blush bright pink.</p><p>You bite your bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. You know well that you’re not alright, the nightmares slowly but surely catching up to you, making it impossible to sleep. You also know Erwin shares your pain, as do most of your comrades and it’s normally hard to talk about but with Erwin, it’s different; you both care for each other deeply, both of you find it hard to put into words but you know it’s special and it’s something only you and Erwin share. </p><p>“I..I’ve been having a lot of nightmares,” your voice cracks and a tear escapes. “Every time I close my eyes, I see them being eaten alive and it's like I can feel-”</p><p>He doesn’t hesitate to get up from his seat when he sees the tear drop down your face, he quickly comes in front of you and kneels down so he’s face to face with you. “I can feel them too,” he reassures you, knowing full well what you’re going through. </p><p>He brings his large overworked hand up to your face, brushing the hair out your face and behind your ear, you lean your head into his palm and he brushes his thumb over your cheek lightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Erwin, I know you’re busy with more important things.” You smile weakly and look into his icey blues, normally so sharp and serious but with you, they’re soft and inviting.</p><p> “Nonsense, come here,” he says with a warming smile as he pulls you by the hand, guiding you to the couch in his office and grabbing a stack of papers from his desk with his free hand as he passes by. “There's more reports I need to get through before I can sleep, but we can lay here until then.”</p><p>Erwin runs his hand through your silky hair as you lay in his lap. For a little while you talk and laugh lightly at funny stories of your childhood or your comrades in the Survey Corp as he skims over reports but you don’t last long, sleep quickly taking over. Seeing you sleeping so calmly in his lap gives him a sense of comfort he doesn’t feel often but he's starting to realize, this is something he could get use to.</p><p>Hours pass before he’s ready to head to bed, although it’s almost morning as is but just as he finishes the last report, his office door opens and Levi barges in. </p><p>“Erwin-” Levi begins rather loudly but he’s interrupted by a quiet and demanding shush coming from Erwin on the couch. </p><p>A professional and traditional man by heart, Erwin normally wouldn’t like someone walking in on you both like this, but he doesn’t mind with Levi and he’s certain the shorter man has seen you both be more than friendly to each other on multiple occasions.</p><p>The captain pays no mind to your sleeping form as they discuss Eren Jaeger, his eyes only dart to you when you start to stir in your sleep and Erwins attention is immediately pulled to you, the Commander's hand lightly running through your hair and down your back to sooth you. </p><p>Erwin gets lost in your beautiful sleeping features, he rarely sees you this relaxed and it’s a sight for sore eyes. He can’t help the light pink that dusts over his face when you snuggle closer into him in your sleep with a small smile on your face. For a moment he even forgets that there is someone else in the room, demanding his attention. </p><p>Levi lets out a quiet scoff, not trying to be a dick but he’s surprised to see his Commander soft for someone and he needs to get his attention somehow.</p><p>The sound tears Erwin from the deep concentration of your face. “Sorry about that,” he says quietly to Levi and then clears his throat. “Lets go try to see Eren again now.”</p><p>Erwin slowly lifts your head off his lap and places it back onto the couch, he's relieved to see you unbothered and still sleeping. When he thinks Levi isn’t looking, he moves the hair out your face once more and covers you with his cloak before heading out the door.</p><p>“You love her, don’t you?” Levi asks bluntly as they walk down the corridor.</p><p>“Was it that obvious?” Erwin chuckles under his breath and walks with a little more pep in his step. He hadn’t ever put it into words before but he knew love was the best way to describe how he felt about you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>